


It Takes Two to Break-Dance

by Fire_Bear



Series: APH Yuri Week 2016 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Yuri Week 2016, Clubbing, Dancing, Day 1, Dirty Dancing, F/F, First Meetings, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Alice sneaks out of the palace one night in order to relax in a nearby club. There, she is blown away by one particular woman's dancing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two to Break-Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I know - they’re not really break-dancing. But it sounds better than ‘club dancing’.
> 
> Also, I didn’t want to be in the same world with the same countries so Stenia is a made up country that Amelia comes from.

It wasn't that Alice hated life in the palace – she was very happy being a princess, surrounded by her family, able to fulfil her dreams (as long as it didn't paint the family in a bad light), having friends from other countries. But she wasn't perfect and she did like to drink, sometimes in excess. Usually, her bodyguards would turn up to make sure she got home in one piece and that none of the paparazzi would be selling inappropriate pictures to the tabloids. She accepted this readily – but tonight she was feeling stifled in the palace and, after a day of travelling around the capital city on royal duties, she didn't want to spend any more time with her bodyguards.

So she was infinitely grateful that one of her noble friends had gifted her with several items of 'comfortable' attire. One of these items happened to be a green hoodie with a zip which Alice put on over her fancy top. With the hood up, she was sure she'd be able to move through the streets to her destination without being spotted. Just in case, though, she put on her glasses instead of her contacts and made sure she had her personal alarm and pepper spray.

All in all, Alice was proud of herself when she managed to slip past the official palace guards, climb over a fence and a wall or two, get to the street and find her way to the nearest club. Thumping music blasted from the entrance and, by the time she got there, a cluster of people stood outside for either fresh air or a smoke. There wasn't much of a queue and she soon found herself at the front.

“ID,” grunted the bouncer, a burly man of average height. Slightly nervous, Alice handed over her driver's licence. Her full name was on it and she had learnt that a lot of people were unaware that she was actually named Alice Rosa Elizabeth Kendall – but you never know. Still, she wasn't too surprised when the man handed it back almost at once and merely waved her inside. Once she had gotten into the loud hallway, Alice let out a sigh of relief – it didn't matter how many times she handed over her ID, she was always worried there would be a huge fuss.

She made her way up the stairs and paused only briefly to pay for her entry. Someone asked her to remove her hood at the very least and, since it was probably going to be hot in the club, Alice decided to head to the cloakroom. Once she had rid herself of her hoodie, she made her way inside to the club proper and immediately realised something strange was happening: despite the loud beat of the music, no-one was dancing. The crowd was still, occasionally raising their fists or applauding something.

Curious, Alice sidled past the tables on the elevated floor in the direction of the bar. Squeezing between two women in dresses, she leaned against the railing which separated the tables from the dancing area. Now closer to it, she could see that the crowd had formed a ring around a group of people, most of whom were standing around. A short, black woman was the only one dancing, bouncing and bopping and shimmying to the music. Alice thought it impressive that she had such guts to dance like that in front of everyone, something she didn't think she would ever be able to do without too much alcohol.

Deciding that her thirst in the hot, sweaty room won out over her desire to continuing to watch, Alice slipped from her space and made her way to the bar. There, she had to wave to catch the attention of the barmen, shout her order of a vodka orange and then wait quite some time while he found a clean glass. Sometimes, she thought, being royalty got things done faster and for that she would be forever grateful. If only she could use it in the club without creating a hullabaloo...

Having finally received her drink, she squeezed into a small space by the steps to the dance floor and took a sip as she watched a petite woman being dragged around by her taller friend. Everyone was laughing and clapping along, thinking the smaller girl to be cute, what with her red face. Though, Alice supposed, it might only be red from how warm it was in the place.

The couple moved off and a light-haired woman strode forward. Her hair was cropped short and tucked behind her ears, presumably to keep it out of the way – if she was to dance without it being tied back, Alice didn't think it would stay out of her eyes for long. She wore denim shorts and a dark top which was ridiculously low cut. It accentuated her large breasts and Alice found herself blushing from having caught sight of them. Alice shook her head slightly to rid herself of her thoughts before focussing once more on the mystery dancer. Everyone waited a moment as the music faded out and another, similar-sounding song began. The woman started off slow, beginning to twist and spin with her arms stretched above her, moving her hips in sensual circles. As she danced, she began to slowly speed up as if she was preparing for a climax.

Then the bass dropped and she did so as well, crouching down and rising so quickly it was almost possible to miss her movement – but practically impossible to miss the way her boobs bounced, her top barely keeping her decent. The dancer began to make sharper movements, moving out of the small circle she had been dancing in. Then she began to make dips, her back arching as she leaned backwards, her hair hanging from her head only to fall in front of her face as she straightened.

When the bass stopped again, the dancer began to undulate, her hand sliding up from her hip to her breasts where she paused until the bass started up again. With a couple of pelvic thrusts, the woman began to dance outside of her immediate area, each sweep of an arm or step in time with the beat. The bass thumped through Alice's chest as she watched, mesmerised.

Or, maybe, that thumping was the princess's heart racing.

It was definitely Alice's breath that caught when the dancer took the opportunity, with the next bass drop, to drop as well, place her hands on the likely sticky floor and push herself up into a handstand. Her top began to drop (or ride up) as well and Alice's eyes widened, sure everyone was about to get a glimpse of the woman's breasts. But the woman spun twice, her top flaring out from just under her ribs, and then jumped into a standing position before pistoning her arm and nodding along to the music. Alice swallowed, feeling far too warm for being in a loose, flowing shirt and hipster jeans.

Around her, the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. She startled, realising that she had been staring far too intently at the woman. Guiltily, she took a sip of her drink, grateful she had somehow maintained her grip while she was dazed from the sensuality of the dance. Glancing around, she wondered if she should sit down while she got royally hammered or if she should go down to the dance floor, too. When she looked back, she spotted the dancer coming straight for her. Alice audibly gasped in surprise and was immediately grateful that the club was too noisy for anyone to hear her: even more so when she remembered that she was right next to the stairs and the dancer was, in fact, heading for them.

To cover her embarrassment, she took large gulps of her drink. She watched the woman pass her by and only relaxed when she was out of Alice's line of sight. Sighing in relief, she glanced down at her glass and cursed under her breath – she was already close to finishing it. If she continued drinking at this rate she would be too drunk to return to the palace under her own steam. It would be a scandal if someone discovered who she was so it looked as though she would have to slow down and get some water next. Once she'd downed what was left, the clinking of the ice only just audible, she made her way to the bar and squeezed into a small space at the counter after a man left carrying several pints. He had spilled some on the bar so she was careful not to lean on it when she finally situated herself. Alice looked up and down the counter to see if she could spot the barmen and almost missed it when someone spoke in her ear.

“You were watching the dancing, werentcha?” The voice had a thick, Stenian drawl and, when Alice turned to look, she found herself looking at the dancer. Sweat was dripping down one temple and her hair stuck up at the front. When Alice glanced up at it, the woman smoothed it down as quickly as she could. “Haha, sorry! Gotta get a shower at some point!”

Alice had to grip the edge of the counter – regardless of the spilled alcohol – to stop herself from imagining that. She gave the woman a weak smile, inwardly scolding herself for not appearing more polite. “It's all right.” Then, since the woman had mentioned her dancing, she added, “You were amazing, by the way.”

“Thanks!” exclaimed the dancer, grinning widely. “Whatcha drinking? I'll getcha something – I know the guys here, y'see!”

“Oh, um, vodka orange...?” said Alice, hesitantly, confused as to why this person was willing to buy her a drink yet not wanting to disappoint her by asking for water. Besides, shouldn't it be the other way around, with Alice buying the drinks to congratulate the woman on her performance? However, she didn't get much of a chance to protest for the dancer leaned forward on the bar and waved her hand. Almost instantly, a barman appeared and she shouted her order across to him. Then she turned back to Alice.

“So, I haven't seen ya around before?” she said.

Alice shrugged a shoulder. “I don't usually get out much and this is the closest club.” The princess hoped that, should the woman ask for her name, she wouldn't put it together with the fact that the palace was only a few streets away.

“Ah, so that means I needta make ya want to come back?” said the woman, a cheerful tone in her voice.

Shocked, Alice looked up – and straight into a set of shining, blue eyes. She almost stopped breathing when she noticed how pretty they were. After a few seconds of staring, jaw dropped, Alice remembered herself and nervously lowered her gaze. Noticing her drink had been set in front of her, she quickly grabbed it and took a great gulp. Then she said, “I... Well...”

Beside her, the woman laughed, the noise carrying over the music and making a few people turn. “Don't get so nervous, honey. I ain't trying ta get in your pants! Though...” She winked at Alice who suddenly realised that her cheeks felt hot. Hopefully, they had been red from the warmth of the club and the alcohol before she started blushing.

A knocking sound, almost drowned out by the music, attracted Alice's attention back to the bar. The bloke behind it had set down some sort of orangey-pink cocktail and had his hand out, palm up. Without warning, the woman reached into her cleavage and, as Alice watched in awe and intense interest, she pulled out a bundle of money. After pulling a couple of notes from it, she handed them over and put the money back in her bra, or so Alice presumed. Then she picked up her glass, took a sip and turned back to Alice.

“What's your name, sweetie?” the woman asked.

“Ah, I'm Alice,” she told her, holding out her hand. “And you are?”

“Amelia. Nice to meetcha!” They shook hands and, once they had let go, the barman had returned with Amelia's change. She tucked it away (while Alice looked away and sipped her drink) before turning back to Alice and saying, “Let's find somewhere to sit.”

With a cautious nod, Alice soon found herself following the Stenian through the club. In a corner, Amelia found a large table which had had its chairs swiped. Since there was nowhere else to sit, Amelia hopped onto the table instead. Alice decided just to lean against it, not trusting the thing to stay standing with both of them perched on it. For a while, neither of them said anything. Then Amelia turned to Alice.

“You know, you remind me of someone. Just can't think who.”

“Oh?” Alice didn't dare look at her, fiddling with her glass. “I'm sure I just have one of those faces... Is it a bad thing?”

“No!” Amelia exclaimed, loud enough for others to hear her over the music. “'Course not! You look amazing-! Er...” With a sheepish grin, Amelia ducked her head. “Sorry. Got a bit carried away there.” After a brief pause, she added, “Ya _are_ real pretty, though.”

“You think so?” asked Alice, blinking at her in surprise.

“Sure do.”

“Well, you look much more beautiful than I am.”

“Why, thank ya.” Amelia winked at Alice and she felt herself blush again. Inwardly, Alice scolded herself. A princess should not act like this when receiving a compliment. Then again, attractive, sweet people didn't flirt with her all that often so she felt she could be excused.

Fishing for something to say, the image of Amelia's sensual dance struck Alice. “You looked gorgeous when you were dancing, too.”

Amelia laughed, her head thrown back. Her hand came down on Alice's shoulder as if she had been about to whack Alice's back and thought better of it. They both tensed and Alice glanced at Amelia shyly. For a few beats of music, they both stared at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Then Amelia stood up, set down her glass, bowed and held out her hand.

“Can I have this dance, Alice?”

“I... I'm not a good dancer,” Alice admitted.

“I'll teach ya,” Amelia told her as she straightened a little, her head still bowed in mock deference. It amused Alice and, with a small laugh on her own, she set down her own glass and took Amelia's hand; she was immediately swept onto the dance floor by the sexy Stenian, her heart racing.

 


End file.
